elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arrow of Extrication (Quest)/Archive 1
Run out "and run out through the big door" If i remember correctly, this door requires key wich you do not posess if you did not killed Fathis Aren. 80.240.219.132 21:56, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :I did not kill Fathis Aren and had no trouble whatsoever leaving the tower. I don't remember if it was unlocked or if I found the key elsewhere...there might be one in the chest that the arrow was held in. --Z 05:44, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::pickpocketing is always an option. Nubl 12:35, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :::I was able to pickpocket a total of two or three keys off of him and I have not identified locks for "Fathis Aren's Strange Key" or the other key.--71.252.126.152 00:21, 23 January 2008 (UTC) kicked out After getting kicked out.. do any merchents or stores sell the vampire dust and daedric hearts? or do i have to kill them to get it? :Note: I am only a warlock in the Mages Guild and I did not have any problems with Fathis when I took the Arrowhead. They key is in the same chest as the Arrowhead so I just grabbed it and left. Door Key When your're in the Grotto, where is the key for the wooden door? :The only way that you can get through the "Old Wooden Door" without using a console cheat is to bypass it via the underwater tunnel where you kill the slaughterfish, just after the Dremora. I missed this section in the walkthrough the first time, too, and had to re-read it. "Follow the water-filled tunnel until you get to a deep pool of water. Kill the slaughterfish and swim down ( past a few rock ledges. If you look to your left (roughly north), you'll notice an opening in the wall. Swim through that and back onto land. (If you swim too far down you'll pass it, and your underwater, so watch out)" Hope that helps Denali 07:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) mages guild suspension i have not tried this, but i am currently suspended for theft. the items for the fine to get back in are easier then the ones for murder, so, do you think the kill won't penelize me because im alredy suspended? :Just save before and try. :And REMEMBER TO SIGN YOUR POSTS! TheNiceNightmare (talk) 17:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::where is the grey fox in arrow of extrcaction he isent in aments lectus,s house ??? Breaking and entering Can you enter the tower through the trapdoor in the bay, or do you have to sneak through the castle? Fargone Cowboy (talk) 16:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :You can enter through the trap door in the bay, it's just impossible to find unless you know exactly where it is. Mbjones90 (talk) 23:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Additional points of interest Move from main article to here There's a way to do it without getting caught. Sneak behind him and then jump onto the tables to the right and slowly make your way to the chest with the arrow in it. Your sneak icon may turn gold but probably nothing will happen. This may or may not be because one of the monsters in the tower saw you, so watch out for them in case you didn't kill them. In fact, you can sneak through the entire quest without fighting anything at all if you are good enough at sneaking. Slowly make your way out and get out of the tower to continue the Thieves Guild and Mages Guild without expulsion. There is a fun glitch here if you have full Chameleon by enchanted items or spells where if you do a couple of weak punches on Fathis Aren causing him to take out his staff then put it away then after a few times doing this his staff will become stuck in one of the bottles he is examining. Do it another time and he will place the bottle on his shoulder and start examining his staff, be careful not to kill him if you are in the Mages Guild and observe the fun. If you have already achieved the rank of Arch-Mage in the Mages Guild, Fathis Aren will not attack you. You can talk to him, but really he has nothing important to say. To steal from his chest without getting caught, punch him, run to the bottom floor of the tower, yield, and run up to the chest before he gets there. :There's a way to kill Fathis Aren without getting kicked out of the Mages Guild. He does not heal himself, and is anxious to go after you. So you can use the tower to your advantage by climbing to the top of the tower, then quickly jump down to the bottom floor by floor. Fathis will follow you by jumping all the way down, and after one or two tries, he will kill himself jumping down. If you are clever enough you may also hit him a few times first then push him down from the top of the tower. This way you don't incur the penalty of killing a member of the Mages Guild. EbonySkyrim (talk) 20:04, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Arrow bug? Got the arrow out of the chest with the key I got off the wizard and now I'm suspended from the guild? Khaotix523 (talk) 02:13, May 20, 2014 (UTC)